


Good

by StormyDaze



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad medical practices, Consensual Kink, M/M, PTSD flashbacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze
Summary: Bucky has some weird hangups left over from his Winter Soldier days. He and Steve make things work anyway.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Alexander Pierce, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78
Collections: Return to the Iron Triangle - January 2020





	Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).



> Your Chocolate Box letter said you're good with torture/gore, so hopefully this is okay? Everyone else, if you want to skip the torture, consensual stuff starts below the horizontal line.

“You look so good like that,” Pierce said. 

The mildewy basement had the iron-and-salt smell of a butcher shop. The Soldier couldn’t see what, exactly, they were doing to his chest, but by the pain and the smell of blood, they’d opened him up down to the bone, at least. No cracking, so no ribs broken. He hoped they wouldn’t have to break his ribs. 

Blood flecked Pierce’s pale blue tie. 

Pierce caressed the Soldier’s hair as the doctors continued… whatever they were doing. Looking for shrapnel? The Soldier thought he remembered an explosion, but anything that wasn’t Now was far away, so it was hard to be sure. Besides, it didn’t matter what they were doing, as long as he was quiet and still until they finished it. The drugs made it easier to be still. Easier to take the pain and compress it into a little box where it could be managed and ignored. 

It was harder to ignore what Pierce was doing. One hand continued to gently stroke the Soldier’s hair, while the other rubbed against Pierce’s growing erection through his pants. The Soldier didn’t know why the sight filled him with a faint nausea. He’d endured so much worse. 

“You’re definitely the best investment I’ve made,” Pierce said. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. The Soldier felt repulsed at the sight of it. 

“And you have so many uses,” Pierce continued. He pressed his thumb on the Soldier’s lower lip, and the Soldier opened his mouth obediently. “A real jack of all trades, aren’t you?” He leaned forward and pressed the head of his cock between the Soldier’s lips. It tasted rancid, like old sweat. 

The Soldier relaxed his throat as Pierce shoved all the way in, burying himself until his balls slapped against the Soldier’s chin. The Soldier did not gag. He knew they’d done this… maybe many times before. He didn’t remember, just knew that his body knew how this should go, even if his brain didn’t. 

“Oh, yeah, just like that,” Pierce said, fucking the Soldier’s unresisting throat. “You’re so good at that, aren’t you?” 

Pierce didn’t last long. He continued to murmur praise while he spilled bitter come down the Soldier’s throat. When he was finished, he pulled out, taking a moment to admire the Soldier’s out of focus gaze and red, come-stained lips. He swept a thumb under the Soldier’s eye, gently wiping away a single tear. 

“You’re an important part of this, Solider,” Pierce continued. “I hope you know that." 

* * *

Steve watched helplessly as Bucky gasped and shuddered on the other side of the bed. He reached out and placed his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, but Bucky jumped and hunched more into himself. 

“Don’t,” he said, but Steve was already pulling his hand back like he’d been burned. 

Eventually, Bucky’s breathing evened out, and the tension bled out of his shoulders. He lay down on his back and stretched out his legs. Steve made himself look at Bucky’s face instead of his bare chest, the curve of his stomach, his cock hanging soft between his thighs. It made Steve sick that he could think about sex when Bucky was so clearly distraught, but there hadn’t been a day since 1932 when he didn’t want that. 

Bucky had never seemed so far away as he did right now, across a foot of cotton sheets. 

“Is—is there anything I can do?” Steve asked. His hand, clenched on his knee in an effort to keep from touching Bucky, was starting to leave bruises. He forced himself to relax, to try to mimic Bucky’s loose but guarded posture. 

“Pierce used to tell me how—how _good_ I was,” Bucky said. His voice was flat, the way it always got when he talked about his time as a prisoner of HYDRA. He wasn’t looking at Steve, exactly, more like a point just over Steve’s shoulder. “When he—well, you saw. You know what he did. Anyway. He would tell me how good I was, how important I was. He liked—he liked to touch my hair.” 

Steve’s stomach was a ball of ice. Whenever Bucky had one of these panic attacks, Steve would obsess over every detail, trying to compile a list of triggers, so that as long as he avoided every single thing on the list, Bucky would be okay. 

_You’re so good for me, Buck_ , was the newest line item, apparently. 

“I’m sorry,” he croaked. “I didn’t—” Well, of course he didn’t know, but that didn’t make it better. Every time he thought he had a handle on things, another one of Bucky’s ghosts would come back to fuck things up. 

“I should let you have some space,” he said, starting to stand up. Steve hated cold these days, but a cold shower seemed like an appropriate punishment for being unable to fix this yet again. 

Bucky’s vibranium hand clamped down on Steve’s wrist, pinning it to the bed. It was only a couple degrees cooler than skin. Now Bucky was looking at him, pleading with those beautiful eyes that made Steve melt. 

“I want this,” Bucky said. “I really want to make this work. I’m _trying.”_

“I know, Buck,” Steve said. He took a deep breath and lay on the bed, keeping a careful foot of space between him and Bucky, but he wasn’t going anywhere. Bucky relaxed his grip on Steve’s wrist. 

“What do you need?” Steve asked. “Just… tell me what to do, and I’ll do it.” He was practically begging, and that wasn’t fair, because if Bucky knew the magic way to fix this, surely he’d have said by now. 

Bucky tilted his head a little, thinking. Steve liked nothing more than to watch Bucky’s face, cataloging the little flickers of emotion. He tended to sketch them on the corners of his Avengers briefings when he was only half paying attention, and Tony was never going to let him live that down, was he. 

Bucky hesitated. Steve tried to look encouraging. 

“Hit me,” Bucky said. 

“What?” 

“Hit me,” Bucky said. “I think… I never got to fight back. So it would be different if I did.” 

“Sex isn’t a fight, Bucky,” Steve said. 

“Are you saying no?” Bucky probably didn’t even know he was doing those puppy dog eyes. 

“I’m not saying no,” Steve said. 

Bucky’s fist came flying. Steve rolled to dodge it, landing in bare feet on the carpet. Before he could gather his bearings, Bucky came flying across the bed at him. 

Steve sidestepped the bulk of Bucky’s body, but caught a jab to the chin with from Bucky’s flesh arm. Pain sparked through his skull even as Steve realized that Bucky had pulled the punch. Adrenaline surged in his blood, and his vision focused the way it always did in a fight, until it was just him and his opponent. Steve grinned. 

He popped Bucky in the nose at about a quarter of his strength, but his next punch whizzed past Bucky’s ear, and then Bucky had his arm and was flipping him over to land hard on the bed. At the last second, Steve tangled his arm with Bucky’s and pulled Bucky down with him. 

From that point, it was a tangle of knees and elbows. Bucky pinned Steve and sunk his teeth into the soft skin of his neck, and then Steve slapped him and wriggled out from underneath him only to end up with a knee in his gut and Bucky’s mouth on his. Steve tasted blood and wasn’t sure if he’d bitten his tongue or if the blood was coming from Bucky’s mouth. He tangled his hand roughly in Bucky’s long hair and gave it a hard yank, and Bucky moaned against his lips. 

Bucky ground his ass against Steve’s hips, and Steve realized that he’d gotten fully hard at some point… while wrestling a naked, sweaty Bucky… okay, it wasn’t that difficult to believe. 

“Fuck,” Bucky groaned. “Steve, if you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to kill you.” 

“You do it, asshole,” Steve panted. And then Bucky grabbed his cock and sank down onto it, and Steve’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head. Bucky practically slammed himself down on Steve’s cock and it was almost _too much_ all at once but Steve didn’t dare ask to slow down, didn’t want to break this when they’d finally made it work. He jerked his hips up, plowing into Bucky and at the same time knocking him off balance enough that Steve could get enough leverage to flip them over. He hooked his arms under Bucky’s knees and spread his legs roughly, bending them up towards his chest as he pulled out and then thrust in to Bucky’s tight hole. 

“Harder,” Bucky gasped. 

“You’re such a slut, Barnes,” Steve said. Bucky yanked Steve down for another kiss as Steve increased his pace, pounding into Bucky with a force that would do serious injury to any normal man. But Bucky was never a normal man. He wrapped his legs around Steve, holding him in place, and Steve dug his fingers into Bucky’s ribs, and everything was a swirl of blood and friction and heat. 

Steve wormed a hand in between them and gripped Bucky’s cock, squeezing tightly and jerking him off with quick, brutal tugs in time with his pounding into Bucky’s ass. The heat of his orgasm built just behind his cock and his head spun with adrenaline and then he came hard, losing himself to heat and darkness as he filled Bucky with hot come. A few more strokes and Bucky spilled all over his hand as well. 

Steve collapsed on top of Bucky, laying his head on Bucky’s chest. He idly rolled Bucky’s nipple between his fingers, earning himself a little gasp from Bucky. He’d have to experiment more with those next time. 

“Was that…I mean, are you...” Steve tried to ask. 

“Yeah,” Bucky said. “Yeah, that was good.” 

“Good,” Steve said. “I think we can work with that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Goddamn why did I decide to put a fight scene and a sex scene in the same fic


End file.
